Aftermath
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin helps a weary Asa back to the hospital after using her magic to save his life thus healing her condition. The two share a few words together on the way. Their love for each other only growing stronger. AsaxRin, *Oneshot*, Fluff, feels, time skip, fantasy, Asa ShigurexRin Tsuchimi Magic, Sequel, after story, *Hetero*, cute


**Shuffle was a short anime I watched some time ago**

 **But I feel ultimately Asa was the girl Rin was supposed to end up with. But it saddens me to know there aren't many fics surrounding these two**

 **as everyone seemed to prefer childhood friend/ Yandere Kaede**

 **anyway please review, follow and favourite**

Rin walked silently down the street, streetlights illuminating his form and Asa on his back. He was carrying her back to the hospital so she could recover completely. God knows how she had snuck out with any of the doctors or nurses noticing she was gone. Probably because they were speaking to her mother at the time.

He had now recovered from his previous drowsiness thanks to Asa healing him. Having recollected himself and back to his more upbeat self, but still in a very shaken state somewhat. I mean he had almost lost the girl he loved, how close he came to watching her die sent goosebumps running all over his body.

Due to using her power all in one go, Asa was very weak. The surge of power she used taking a toll on her body, a physical strain unlike one she had ever experienced before. However, compared to getting sick every now and again due to the power build up. Her health would improve now and she would be able to use magic more freely.

Due to not having trained with it or having any experience with it, her abilities would be poor. But over time she would learn how, Sia and Nerine being from that side would have experience with it. So of course, once they were ready to explain everything the two girls would obviously agree once their questions had been answered.

But, she would need to rest in bed for a few days before any of that. At most she would skip school for a weak, but given her good grades and attendance, it would barely affect her school life. I mean sure her friends would be worried and it would be strange not having her at school, but it would only be for a short period of time.

Eventually Asa shifted on his back, having come to after falling asleep. The exhaustion of crying over Rin and using her powers having wiped her out completely. But at least the rest would have done her some good. She felt a little bit stronger than she had before, but not enough to walk on her own just yet though.

She woke to find herself on Rin's back surprising her. She wondered how long she had been out for him to carry her to a dimly lit road. I mean wasn't she a bit too heavy for him given the circumstances? "Rin?!" she panicked. God, she felt so bad for making him do this. She hoped that this wasn't too much of a strain on him.

Rin turned his head to smile at her warmly "I'm glad your awake" he replied fondly. He had been really worried about her, as shortly after using her powers and him getting up she had fainted. But if she was able to react like that she was obviously feeling a little better. Talkative Asa was a good sign, as it was rare she was quiet.

"Did you carry me all this time? You must be tired!" she complained in a worried tone. Not that she wasn't grateful for his actions, but he hadn't been forced to carry her. He could have simply laid her on a bench and used his lap as a pillow. Allowing her to get up on her own so they could walk back to the hospital together.

Rin's smile grew, it was rather cute to see her so shy compared to her usual playful self. "It's no problem, you needed the rest after all" he assured her. Her complexion looked better too compared to the dark circles she had before. Sure her eyes were a little red but after crying so much of course that was to be expected.

Asa blushed, gripping his shoulders many thoughts rushing through her head right now she didn't know where to start. He always took such good care of her, he really was a sweet guy. Spoiled by the endless love and affection he showed her with. Making her all the happier that he had followed his heart and chosen her.

She then sighed heavily "How are you feeling?" she asked in a worried tone. After cutting his wrist with that box cutter, he had lost a lot of blood. Hell, if she hadn't used her magic he would have died. It had been a pretty deep cut and the point had cut a few arteries, not just some skin. She really had no idea of why he had chosen such a reckless plan.

Rin laughed weakly, he had a feeling she wouldn't forget that any time soon. "No worries, it just means I'll be eating liver for a while" he joked. It had a lot of iron which would help him recover. The wound had healed easily enough but the effects were still there somewhat. It would take him a while to get his blood count up again.

Asa smiled with relief, it was such a reckless thing for him to do. But he did it for her sake. She then fingered a strand of her now waist length green hair. "Looks like I'll need a haircut" she joked. Ever since she was a kid she had worn her hair short, it felt so strange for to suddenly grow to such an extensive length so suddenly.

Rin blinked in confusion at her statement "I like it, you should keep it that way" he replied casually. Upon first seeing it when he opened his eyes, her long locks blowing in the wind. She looked almost angelic in his eyes. Making his love for her only grow and the relief to know everything was going to be ok overwhelming him.

Though it was very long and loose, it would look good with a side braid or in a ponytail. Hell, she could even try a french bun. He had a million options running through his mind, but ultimately it was her choice. Besides, Nerine and Sia could help her with that sort of thing. It would be good for her to take part in some feminine activities. She would really enjoy herself and they would have been worried about her.

Asa blushed, really where was all this charming personality coming from? However, an amused laugh escaped her lips "Geez, look at you Mr smooth talker" she teased playfully. But it made her happy to hear such a thing. After everything that had happened it felt good to share some words of humour. Making light of what had been a very stressful situation.

Rin felt a warmth in his chest to hear her laugh again "Glad you're starting to feel better" he said in a relieved tone. He had been so worried about her, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so scared. Not since he was a kid and Kaede had attacked him due to the trauma of losing her parents and blaming him for the whole thing.

Asa then moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts into his back. Nuzzling into him, his back felt so warm and comfortable. Forgetting about the evening air and cold tingle on her cheeks. She was too happy to care about anything right now except for being close to him.

For some reason, she felt needier than usual. Wanting to be a little selfish and indulge in Rin's affections for her. "H… Hey Rin?" she stammered shyly. For some reason, she was embarrassed all of a sudden and couldn't get her words out. Sure she got shy every now and again, but not to the extent of being rendered speechless.

"Hmm?" he replied curiously. From the corner of his eye he could see she was blushing. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed, he had never seen her like this before. He was seeing Asa in a whole new light, as if she was a completely different person. But his feelings for her remained unchanged and he still loved her dearly.

"Would you mind staying over? I don't want to be alone tonight" she asked hesitantly. She was feeling much better now, but after the scare earlier she wanted to be close to him. How close she had come to losing him wasn't worth thinking about. She could feel herself shaking and fresh tears welling up at the thought. There had just been so much blood.

Rin blinked then nodded, in truth he didn't know what else he could have done. He knew she wouldn't have used the magic if he asked her. So, he no choice but force her to do so. "Of course," he replied. He could use the rest himself. He would need a good night's rest after all this. Though it would be a while before he could enjoy Asa's cooking again.

Asa then rested her head against Rin's shoulder affectionately. Her green hair tickling his cheek softly. She couldn't explain it, but she just felt so happy right now. This felt like a dream or a scene out of one of those Shoujo novels. None of this felt real but she didn't care, she just wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"I love you Rin" she whispered hoarsely. He had put his own life at risk just to save her, that meant more than he would ever understand. To know she was that precious to him. She didn't think anyone had loved her as much as Rin did aside from her mother. Nobody had something so serious just for her, it was very touching while also insane.

Rin went quiet for a while then smiled fondly. A look of adoration coming across his face. He was relieved to know she was ok and that after this everything would be back to normal. "I love you too Asa" he replied. He knew everyone would be so relieved to know she was ok. After up and vanishing while she was so weak, everyone would be in a panicked state.

Even her own mother had been stressing out, though she had acted the most maturely. Looking after everyone else and staying level headed despite her daughter being bedridden. But he would continue to support her and Ama till she got back on her feet again. Because she would need all the rest she could get until she returned to being the energetic Asa he knew and loved.


End file.
